With the rapid development of the 3D technologies in the field of display technologies, there are a growing variety of display products based on the 3D technologies. At present, devices for their human operators to interact with a 3D space model in a display device are increasingly popular to the users because interaction in a 3D space can provide the human operators with a more vivid 3D interaction experience than interaction in a plane.